ME: Crysis ( outline of a story)
by n7kairos
Summary: Outline of story. probable updates. Up for adoption as separate story. PM for details


In 2050 Laurence Barns makes contact after hiding with the UN, which is now a de facto organisation for Ceph combat and also the Extra terrestrial affairs Organisation in case of Friendly First Contact

By then humanity was well on its way for rapid technology development as Cepth technology left behind and captured on earth was studied and reverse engineered to be used in human technology.

The result among others, integration of nano technology had led to in the advance in medicine, resulting in the cure for several disease, vaccines for almost all known diseases and long term life treatment for all diseases.

Combined with the integration of wild nancells in all humans post ceph war, had increased the human max lifespan to 300 and optimal immune system to all, meaning humans in general became tougher , with less chances of any kind of ill ness or injury. Though humans still had millions in hospitals for more serious cases of nano cell rejection, rapidly becoming a epidemic. The nano cell rejection happens every 4 of 10 humans and only 1 time. Just after Adulthood, with no cure. Deaths were at 60 % , 30 at survival but severely crippled and 10 % better.

The civil technology had increased to 100% green technology, with conventional green energy could be better harvested while the Nuclear technology had advanced to the first fusion reactors, and the first viable anti matter plant.

Military technology had advanced with better weapon technology, better technology in power and propulsion and shield and armor , and sensor technology. The combined result of this technology advancement was

The evolution of the standard infantry armor to a Combat suite which included Nano weave fibre inner body armor, nano gell layer for on board VI and sensor system and a outer armor shell consisting of a layer of liquid armor gell sandwiched between two Layers of Titate - a composite of Titanium and Aitate - the name given to the ceph metal. This was two times stronger and more durable than Titanium and had half the wait as titanium. This layer had 30 centimeters of titate layer per shell.

Combined with advanced powered exo skeleton due to the increase in fuel cell capacity and other advancements.

The result -

The Standard Infantry Powered Armor Suit.

Fully powered with a capacity of 300 hour runtimes on a full capacity fuel cell, the armor increased the reflexes, strength and stamina by 30%,has a energy shield capable of withstanding upto a minutes of fire, armor that can protect from upto high capacity assault rifles and light gauss sabot rifles , and a top speed of 12 kilometers per hour.

Each armor could carry a single micro munitions launcher, capable of firing upto 200 projectiles, has a magnetic holder for upto 3 weapons, including a Hand cannon, and ten hand thrown munition.

A built in med system consisting of automated first aid pack that could carry out first aid upto severe injuries, using medi gel ( specially designed for medicinal purposes) and emergency resuscitation.

The result was that Standard Infantry all over the world became as effective as the special forces, even more so due to the advancement of weapon technology.

The New assault rifles had caseless ammunition

The advancement of rail gun technology had caused the development of the crew fed rail guns and heavy infantry weapons such as Gauss Sabot Railgun sniper rifles, The gauss heavy projectile launcher and the Railgun Gauss Cannons.

Plasma, technology had created plasma cannons .

But it was in space warfare that humanity took a giant leap, with the induction of the first human warship with the United Nations Alliance Navy, and the second in constructions.

The first warship, the Terra, was a massive 600 meters, with dual pulse engines and 30 meter of Titate 3 Armor.

And energy Shields.

The main weapon of the Terra was a The Energy Shard Cannon, that fired solid shards at 4% of the speed of light.

The secondary batteries were Railguns that fired concentrated depleted uranium slugs.

It had 15 Pegasus Dropships capable of transporting troops and armor planetside or across the space . Secondary Transport included 30 Mt- Grudge Main Battle Tanks and 30 X Combat Mechs.

And the advanced Excalibur class Stealth Pan Atmospheric Breach ships, capable of transporting Special Combat Officers quarter au in any direction in their Powered Armor Combat Exoskeleton Suite, which was based on Fibril Weave, a very low offshoot of Cryo Fibril. This and a built in AI, Known as Combatant Assistance Reactive Sensor Artificial Intelligence, Carseis, and limited armor abilities increasing the officers capability of Suicide level operations.

The Terra patrolled the inner planet with occasional system wide patrols.

The Civil space programmes had also received a boost, with the colonisation of Moon, and mars beginning in 2048.

Laurence Barnes also called Prophet, warns of a incoming Ceph invasion, having received a signal from his ceph detectors which he had launched into extra galactic space using a recovered ceph one time wormhole generator.

He offers to restart the Nano Suit Soldier programme, and help in the creation an effective date defense.

Prophet is put in Command of the NSCT or more commonly known as the N programme. He is also given the command of the Terra, now staffed with Special Combat Officers as the only ground force.

In 2053 the first batch of 600 N7 troopers graduate and are deployed to the Terra, with more planned to be trained.

These N7s wear the Nano Suite V2.

These had standard Suite abilities, similar to that of the first generation of nano suites, but includes a Nano Suite Intelligence, a powerful and highly advanced AI, designed as Combat support and companion to prevent effects of long time isolation and continued stress and combat duress. Each one had a name chosen by his or her soldier . These AIs could not exist outside of the Nano suites as they use the nano suites as their cores.

In 2056 Laurence Barnes meets Alysson Madurai, a combat engineer. A year later they marry.

In 2058 Shepard Madurai Barnes is born .

In 2060, Prophet after detecting Ceph near The galaxy, Leaves with the Terra for the Outer planets.

In 2061- Battle of the Outer rims begins, with prophet using a Ceph device to change the target of the wormhole

2061-7 Ceph Final Conflict War.

Ends in destruction of the ceph homeworld by The Prophet Platoon, as Prophet and the first N7s came to be known as.

Forty Percentage of Total area on earth is exposed to Ceph radiation, resulting in the combined Ceph Nano cell radiation and rejection syndrome.

2076- The ceph Ncrrs Syndrome is cured with the nano cell therapy derived from nano suites.

2077- A large percentage of NCcrs syndrome cured and their children become capable of small scale powers

Creating the sub division of humanity into Homo Sapiens and Homo Cephans.

Prophet platoon evolves into the Adepts, the supersoldiers of Alliance.

2080- Laurence Barnes dies. Leaves Original Nano Suit, also called Prophet Suite for the family.

2085- All cities now have planetary shields.

Typhoon becomes the primary assault weapon for Special forces.

2090- prothean relics are found in Mars.

2095- 2115 integration of mass effect technology into human technology.

While continuing to use the primary Human Ceph hybrid technology,

Mass effect technology is used to increase civilian colony expansion , better artificial gravity and other technological advances.

Omni tools quickly become standard for all of humanity.

Military technology remained largely free of mass effect technology, especially warships, due to the constraints of Eezo and vulnerability.

First Spacefighters, The Griffin class , is introduced. Space fighters use a combination of mass effect and Human - Ceph technology.

2120- Orbital Defense Platforms are constructed in all colonies, with 6 Beam Projectors firing energy beams similar to the Cell orbital platform.

2130- Humans have now colonised nearly 60 colonies including the new colonies of Shanxi, Elysium, and Mindoir.

2135- The last Barnes dies, Minduki Barnes dies. Her daughter Is names herself Shepard and lives in seclusion in the Liberty dome, which is a permanent possession of the Barnes - Shepard Family.

2145- First Contact War between the Alliance and the Council.

2146- Alliance becomes the sole Non signatory race as part of the Treaty of Eden Prime.

2149-2157 Human Battarian War, after the batarians destroy the colony of Navos in the Attican Traverse.

2157-58- Cease Fire and treaty of Elysium organised by the Citadel Council.

2159- The Citadel is made exempt from the Treaty of Farixfen, allowing for the construction of massive 2 km dreadnoughts for the fleet.

2161- Quarian Human Treaty resulting in the 10 years joint exchange programme and the settlement of Naxifren in the edge of the Attican Traverse.

2165- 2175- Citadel and Alliance relations progress with both sides increasing trade and travel.

2177- Mindoir incident.

2179- Azuke

2180 Elysium

Quarian population at 700 million

2181- Kairos Barnes Shepard Leaves Alliance

2183 - Spectre Recommendation for Kairos.

Alliance Navy now consists of 50 dreadnoughts, 20 Carriers, 120, 70 battle Cruisers Cruisers, 400 destroyers, and 1200 frigates

Alliance as a whole consists of 60 billion citizens.


End file.
